


Fists are More Effective

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [472]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Limbo, Mild Language, Post-Series, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She won't let it show that she's actually getting terrified of him, and has considered lying to him to get him off her back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 October 2016  
> Word Count: 184  
> Prompt: “I think we need to talk.”  
> Summary: She won't let it show that she's actually getting terrified of him, and has considered lying to him to get him off her back.   
> Spoilers: Post-series, nebulously taking place after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I just really wanted to write Veronica punching Powell in the nose. I'll be totally hones about that. And so I found a way to do it.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Look, this is getting really fucking creepy," she says, a thread of steel in her tone.

"Tell me what I want and it won't be."

"Bullshit! I've explained to you a billion times already that I never met the guy."

She turns to walk away, needing to get some distance between herself and this crazy fucker that's obsessed with her brother. She won't let it show that she's actually getting terrified of him, and has considered lying to him to get him off her back. Logically, she knows that won't happen because of his obsession. Plus, she really just doesn't want to have to remember the lies. He's not worth it.

"If you've never met him, why do you smell like him?"

Without thought, she turns around and punches wildly. The sound of his nose breaking is music to her ears. "I told you what I know, which is nothing. You come near me again and I'll break more than your fucking nose."

As she stalks off, she prays there's somewhere she can get lost in this place, so he can't find her again.


End file.
